Pleasure of Love
by Naruto the Hokage
Summary: After pein attack - Girls are taking bath in a pond and from there the story starts. "Both of their eyes meet and they recognize themselves." "Touched her most intimate places..." "When she realized where he touched she couldn't control herself..." "her body is quivering and shaking in the extreme pleasure..." - Rated 'M' for a reason. "RE-EDIT Again"


**Desclaimer -** I don't own anything.

* * *

It's been a week since pein attack on Konoha.

One day Sakura is gone to bath in a pond with Hinata & Ino. They reach outside of Konoha and stood in from of the secret pond they found one year before. They all remove their clothes. They are all stood completely naked.

The pond has a specialty. When you enter in the pond your normal chakra will automatically disable and you can't use it for ten hours. This pond has one more specialty that woman will feel very much pleasure while bathing here. That's why these three came here.

Sakura, Hinata and Ino stem into the water and moaned by the cool touch of water with their body. Actually this water has some kind of electrical current which is very pleasurable for woman. They kept all their clothes on the trees which are around the pond. After five minutes they are moaning in pleasure, it's really a heaven for woman.

What they don't know that you can use nature chakra very easily in this pond if you know how to use it. And they also don't know that at the moment when they are swimming on the surface of the pond, Naruto is sitting at the bottom of pond training to control his nature chakra better. He is also found that pond just yesterday. He is practicing to stay underwater for longer time and gather nature chakra at the same time. He is also completely naked under the water.

The pond is actually not very deep.

His contraction broke when something touch in his shoulder. He looked up, but couldn't see clearly and started to raise his hand up to grab what it is. Then another same thing touch his other shoulder.

Meanwhile just a moment before Sakura is swimming and moaning in pleasure, but the sound didn't reach under the water. She suddenly felt that her right foot touch something warm and she use her left foot and it also touch something warm. She stood by putting her weight on it, but under water the weight is not much. Sakura is already in very much pleasure and the warm sensation on her foot felt very good to her.

Naruto's hand touch something soft, he rub his fingers in it to understand what it is, but only able to understand that it is warm and soft, and he found that it is a fold like something. he put more pressure in it by his finger and his one finger slide inside of it. the fold like thing parted and made his way inside of it. his finger feel more warm inside of it. To know more about it he slide another finger in and rub inside walls with both his fingers in a circular manner and he pinched on it. Then he grab the things back with his other hand and pull all of it towards him and instantly it comes closer to him, because of his increased strength by nature chakra. He released its very soft back and with this hand touched the thing higher and again felt something more softer round thing, he squeezed it by his hand and at same time again pinch the fold with his other hand while trying to grab it properly. He then found a small hard thing on top of the soft round thing and pinch it also.

Meanwhile a moment ago Sakura felt something rub her pussy and slide something inside of it, her mind already in pleasure but after that her pleasure increased and she felt another warm finger-like thing enter her pussy, but before she think anything more it started to rub inside of her. A jolt of pleasure shot through her body and then it pinched her clit and she finally understand that it is someone's finger. But before she can do anything her body shook with extreme pleasure from the pinch. She felt another hand grabbed her ass and pull her under water, she quickly take a large breath and slide under water. Under the water she feel that that hand release her ass, it felt good when the hand touched her ass. She felt that the hand now touched her right breast and squeezed it hard and same time pinch her in the pussy, her body started to shake and quiver in heavenly sensation, she is very close to orgasm and again felt her nipple was pinched by the hand. She somehow started to throw her legs at the person who is doing this despite the pleasure.

Naruto grabbed her leg after releasing her pussy. He understand from the leg's attack that it is a person but if it is an enemy then he have to catch him. So he turn the person under water and grab the persons hand and held them in the back and by the other hand hold the person by move froward his hand and catch around under her pussy and ass.

Naruto jumped from under the water after holding the person tightly and they both rise on the top of the water and he immediately jumped again and landed on the land still holding her tightly and one hand is under her pussy. A loud moan escaped from Sakura's mouth in the jump.

Naruto open his eyes and saw wet the pink hair on someone's head, he quickly spun her, releasing her hand and Sakura also open her eyes and both of their eyes meet and both recognize each other. Naruto & Sakura is in shock after seen each other.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Naruto..."

Naruto immediately step back a foot and in this process release his hand which is still under her pussy and ass. His hand brushed Sakura's pussy and Sakura felt another jolt of pleasure. Then both realized their position, both are standing in front of each other completely naked. Both blushed hard.

Ino and Hinata are watching them from the water.

Sakura meanwhile couldn't control herself when she realized that it was Naruto, her best friend Naruto who touched her in her all most private, intimate parts and even he put his fingers inside her pussy. Her whole face warmed up & turned completely red. By the thought of it she couldn't control more and cum hard, her white juice released and fall on the ground, her body is quivering and shaking in the extreme pleasure of orgasm. Her legs are felt weak.

Naruto meanwhile stunned by the seen in front of him, Sakura, the girl he loves cumming in front of him and shaking in pleasure, then he remember what he done with her body and where her touched and his face warmed up and turned red like tomato. His penis instantly became very hard and stand straight.

Sakura's legs felt weak in the pleasure and she noticed Naruto watching her and the 'little Naruto' is very hard and standing straight, he is big. Sakura knees gave in and she started to fall towards the ground.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author's Note -**

 **So, how is it guys? Review/Favorite/Follow.**


End file.
